This invention relates to lower face coverings of a generally imperforate form to prevent face injury from flying rocks and the like, including means for providing a continuous flow of fresh air for the user.
The racing of motorcycles, or merely riding in groups, involves dangers other than accidents. Most usually the rider is unprotected particularly around the face areas. Flying insects and debris, such as rocks and gravel kicked up from other machines, may be very damaging to a rider when struck in the face. Goggles are an essential item for eye protection, but with only goggles the remainder of the face is unprotected. Transparent full face shields are used in some instances, but physical exertion causes heavy breathing, with the fogging of the transparent lens being an unsavory by product.
Winter sports such as skiing, snowmobiling and the like, involves passage of the sports fan in air. If the air is cold, the danger of frostbite is real. Usually frostbite occurs rapidly and unexpectedly. Experienced winter sports addicts protect their faces from frostbite by face masks, etc. below goggles, but the usual type tends to cause fogging of goggle lenses.